Generally, a laundry processing apparatus may be classified as a washing machine that removes contaminants from clothes, bedclothes and the like (hereinafter, referred to as “laundry”) using water, detergent and mechanical action, a drying machine that dries wet laundry using hot dry air heated by a heater and mechanical action, or a washing and drying machine that washes and dries laundry.
A washing machine may be classified as a top load type washing machine configured so that a laundry introduction hole, through which laundry is introduced or removed, is formed at the top of a cabinet, and washing is performed by circulation of water generated during rotation of an inner tub or a drum type washing machine configured so that a laundry introduction hole is formed at the front of a cabinet, and washing is performed by tumbling of laundry generated during rotation of an inner tub.
A conventional top load type washing machine includes an outer tub to contain wash water, an inner tub disposed in the outer tub to wash laundry placed therein, and a motor disposed below the outer tub to rotate the inner tub. At the upper part of the inner tub is mounted a hydraulic balancer to reduce vibration generated by non-uniform distribution of laundry.
In the conventional top load type washing machine, however, the hydraulic balancer is mounted only at the upper part of the inner tub, and therefore, rotational moment is generated due to non-uniform distribution of laundry in the lower part of the inner tub with the result that the inner tub is vibrated vertically.